Ithildae and Sulelen
by Anonymous Idiosyncrasy
Summary: Ithildae is an orphaned elven lord, who falls for beautiful Sulelen, the young and gifted Lady of The Golden Wood. Can their love survive the many trials that it is put to?
1. The Meeting, a Beginning

Authors Note: Ithildae was born on 45 Coirë, Third Age, 3019. Legolas leaves for the Gray Havens with Gimli sometime in Fourth Age, 120. This story starts on Ithildae's day of birth, on his 73rd year. It is twenty- eight (about) years until the death of Aragorn, and the leaving of Legolas.  
  
P.S. the birthday of Ithildae is the same as the day of the falling of the Dark Lord Sauron.  
  
P.P.S. Any who do not know, Eryn Lasgalen is the place formerly know as Mirkwood, renamed by Celeborn and Thranduil as Eryn Lasgalen, or "Wood of Green Leaves" after the fall of Sauron in the ending of the Third Age.  
  
It was winter in Rivendell. The snow fell softly and quietly, making the world a beauty of white, untouched. The snow wasn't wet, or cold. It was as warm as a touch, and reflected the light of the sunrise in every perfect crystal. Music drifted out from the main hall, a celebratory song, for the defeating of the dark lord.  
  
"It tells of the ages untold, when the power of the dark lord Sauron was strong, and the victory in the hands of two hobbits, accompanied by the fellowship."  
  
The young elf-lord turned to look at Legolas, the prince of Eryn Lasgalen. He had been part of the fellowship, and had experienced the battle at the gates of the white towers. He was tall, with long white- blonde hair and gray-green eyes, the trademark of the Wood elves. He walked toward the young elf leaning on the balcony rail, and stood beside him.  
  
"How many years has it been since you were born?" His voice was soft, a combination of an adult talking to a teenager, and a prince talking to his fellow.  
  
"The same number of years it has been since the fall of the dark lord, Sauron. You of all people should remember that day." He stared off into the wood, his sharp, icy blue eyes flaring with temper.  
  
"Ah, yes. I didn't recognize you." There was a laugh in the elf's voice. It was impossible not to recognize the young elf lord. His silver hair, gleaming in the starlight, was long and straight, falling down past his shoulders. His pale skin was somewhat more ivory than the snow, but still fit in remarkably with the surroundings. He stared up at the full moon, the silver band on his forehead glowing in the starlight, revealing the runes and symbols written with the beautiful and glowing ilithien.  
  
"Why must even you tease me?" He asked, turning toward Legolas. His high cheekbones and remarkable face structure were the result of elusive breeding, and the envy of all who looked upon this young orphan elf.  
  
"I do not tease with the intent to harm you, Ithildae. Only fooling. Why do you take everything so seriously? You are still young. Less than a hundred years. Your life has been full of troubles, I know, but you cannot let them rule you." The concern on Legolas's face was genuine, and Ithildae gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I'll be fine. I've always been able to take care of myself well enough." He tried to look and sound convinced by his own words, and it must have been enough to fool Legolas, for he walked back to the festivities to celebrate the anniversary of the dark lord's fall. But no one had noticed that while there was that to celebrate, it was also Ithildae's birthday. He frowned and walked to the outer courtyard.  
  
He walked, trailing his hand on the wall and gazing off into nothingness. Suddenly he stopped and hid behind the low wall. Had he truly seen that? He looked again. Surely enough, there, dancing in the snow was a beautiful young she-elf. Her long dark hair twirled about her, and her face was flung up to the sky. She looked so remarkably untroubled, her silver eyes gleaming, that Ithildae was envious at her complete happiness.  
  
He frowned, but could not keep himself from looking down on her again. She was beautiful, with her slim face and long, slightly wavy hair. She didn't wear a headband or symbol of rank, and so he could not help but to wonder whom she was. She looked gorgeous, with the moonlight framing her features, and her dark navy blue dress whirling in the light breeze. He could see the silver hemline and embroidery on the dress and the delicate braiding of her hair, and on an impulse hid his headband in the bushes, hoping she hadn't heard tell of him, and went down to dance with her.  
  
He snuck up behind her as she started to dance, a dance meant to be seen, graceful in all her glory. Her eyes were closed, and she was humming the song being played lightly in the background. Softly he took the place of her invisible partner, dancing about her, being careful not to touch. She must have heard him, because she stopped humming and her eyes opened. She had the courtesy not to gasp at his appearance, and started to dance with him.  
  
Who was this handsome elf? He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. His silver hair glinted brightly, falling over his shoulders with no apparent care. His bright blue eyes shocked her, surely, and she wondered who he was. He had no headband, and besides the rare color of his eyes and hair, no sign of rank upon him. She bowed her head slightly, and then remembered she, too had no headband, for she had taken it off and lost it the night before.  
  
"A pleasure to dance with you." She said when the song had ended, her voice like bells, reminding him of a summer's breeze through a beautiful garden, "Although I do not yet know your name. May I have the satisfaction of hearing it?"  
  
Surely she had not heard of him, or would have already assumed his identity. He had the overwhelming urge to tell her truthfully, and so he answered.  
  
"My name is Ithildae. And yours, milady?" He was staring at her, straight in the eyes, and she almost felt shy, a sense she had not thought could still be with her.  
  
"It is Sulelen. It is wonderful to meet you, Ithildae, but I must be going. I will be missed," And she must get away before she fell down. She was tired, yes, but also shocked for not realizing who this was, for surely she had just danced with the young elf lord of Rivendell. She could not believe she had not noticed it before. It was all too obvious.  
  
He gazed at her, staring into her expressive silver eyes, seeming to glow with the light of a thousand stars. He tried to sort out all the emotions that made their ways into her eyes. She had to go, but she was not leaving. Surely that meant she did not want to. If she wanted to leave, she might have refused his offer to dance. Not that he had asked her. Maybe she was just being polite. He would let her leave, then.  
  
"Where can I see you again?" he asked, unwilling to give up all chances of seeing her.  
  
"I do not know. Perhaps we will meet again tomorrow. Maybe never," she frowned, and then walked away, her feet leaving Ithildae no path to follow.  
  
Author's Note:  
Sorry for changing so often, but I just realized that making Sulelen Legolas's sister wasn't going to work for me (for reasons still unknown) so I had to change it. She is now the appointed lady of Lothlorien, and has some relationship with Galadriel, but I don't know what yet. More stuff for me to research, huh. Well, hope you liked the corrections. 


	2. The Wanwaer

Disclaimer: The place isn't mine, Legolas isn't mine, and any references to Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Celeborn, or Thranduil are to J. R. R. Tolkien's characters. I couldn't, however, find Legolas's mother anywhere, so I made her up.  
  
Author's note: Can anyone tell me anything about Legolas's mother? I need any info I can get about her, if she exists. Thanks to Lauraline, for the help and advice, Silcawen Uvanimor-dreamingfifi, for the offer, The Nameless One, for the unnecessary comments, XNemisis, for the references, Crimson Starlight, for everything, and Aelan Greenleaf, for being a friend. And all the reviewers from my other stories. R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
He walked back to his chambers, almost asleep as he passed through the halls. Why was Sulelen in Rivendell? Who was she? Would he see her again? A thousand questions ran through his mind, but he was just too tired to sort out the puzzle of her identity. And "Windstar?" Why was her name "Windstar?" Her eyes, surely were much more brilliant than any star in the sky, and wind, if it had any color, would be the translucent silver of her eyes, but the name had to have more meaning. He lay back on his bed and stared at the carvings on the ceiling. His eyes grew unfocused, and he let himself slip into elven sleep, his mind wandering the forests surrounding his home.  
  
He was awoken by a knock on his door, and he rubbed his eyes, looking out the window. How long had he been asleep? Absently, he smoothed his tunic, and went to the door.  
  
"Yes?" he said, looking at the messenger who was at his doorway.  
  
"A message for you from Prince Legolas Greenleaf, of Eryn Lasgalen." He handed Ithildae a small folded paper, and left. Shutting the door behind him, Ithildae went to a chair, and sat, looking at the note. He opened it, looking over the paper. Sighing, he set it on a circular table beside him, and went to find Legolas.  
  
"You asked to meet me, Legolas?" he asked the elven prince when he found him by the archery range, having just finished practice.  
  
"Yes. I wished to apologize for my earlier behavior. I obviously disturbed you thoughts, unwelcome of me. Also, I wanted to invite you to Eryn Lasgalen. It would do you good to see the world beyond your city. You have not left for a time, if what I have heard is correct." He looked to Ithildae, who looked to the ground. If he were to go to Eryn Lasgalen, he would escape from this place of duty and frivolous questionings. But he had responsibilities in Rivendell. Elrond had long since left for Valinor, and Elladan and Elrohir were off who knows where, keeping peace and exploring the far places. He could ask another lord, or leave the elves to fend for themselves, and have another sand for him. Perhaps Celeborn would be up for the job.  
  
"It would honor me to be allowed to travel back with you to your home. How is Thranduil?" Glad that he had made up his mind, he started walking, into the forests, toward home, in a circular manner. The trees were covered with swiftly melting snow, and he could see the sun setting behind the mountains, reddening the clouds with streaks of bright color. He turned his attentions back to Legolas, who was staring at the sky, watching the sun sink into the west. The west, toward the sea, and toward Valinor. Legolas seemed to be ever more drawn to the sea, with it's waves and currents, then before, and it seemed he would not wait long before making the way to the Gray Havens. He just needed a push to help him leave. Sometimes it seemed to Ithildae that Legolas was afraid of what would happen were he not here to watch over his companions, like a guardian. Perhaps the legendary Mithrandir had set him to this task. Legolas looked back at Ithildae, and smiled, his face wistful.  
  
"Father? He is doing fine, although I suspect he has something planned for my return. Surely he shall have something celebratory for your arrival, and some more suitors for my hand. Why he cannot just leave me alone to pick my own bride, I don't know, for he will live for eternity and longer, and has no need of an heir, unless he has plans to go over the sea." Legolas looked over at Ithildae again, and saw his face. He laughed, and then explained.  
  
"He will not be leaving for the Gray Havens soon, maybe not ever. And he simply wishes for my happiness. I am sure some of the suitors are not arranged by him either. Many elf maidens would give almost anything to wed one of the Nine Walkers, even Gimli. Although he has already settled down with a lovely dwarf lady and has plans to repopulate Moria. Why he would go back there, I don't know, as I haven't seen him for ages." He paused and seemed to think back, and when the silence grew uncomfortable, Ithildae spoke.  
  
"Will we be traveling alone? I'm sure some of the people here must get back to their own homes after the festivities. Did any others come from Eryn Lasgalen?" He looked toward Legolas, who thought on it for a moment, then replied.  
  
"Ah, yes, the Lady of Lothlorien is to come with us, along with a few others. She shall be good company." He smiled, then whispered to Ithildae, "Her beauty is astounding, but it is nothing to her quick wit. She shall surely entertain us on the way to Eryn Lasgalen. She also dances quite nicely, from what I've heard."  
  
"The Lady of Lothlorien? But I thought Galadriel had traveled over the sea." Confused, Ithildae looked back to Legolas, who was doubled over, trying to hold in laughter.  
  
"I thought.... As lord of....Rivendell... you would... have... heard..." He laughed, then held it back, almost panting with the effort, quite unsightly on an elf prince.  
  
"Heard what?" Ithildae glared at Legolas, annoyed. Straightening, Legolas saw his face, and explained.  
  
"Before Galadriel left, a message was sent by the Valar, supposedly she was looking into her mirror when she heard them call her. The next day, clouds were spotted on the horizon, coming from the west. They moved quickly, and shortly Lothlorien was tormented by a storm with winds so strong one could hardly stand. Galadriel went out into the wood, following the light of a bright star just past the clouds. She came back carrying a young elf maiden, with long black hair and remarkable silver eyes. The maiden has the power to see in Galadriel's mirror and see into people's minds, and so was pronounced her successor. Though Celeborn rightfully has the position, since he stayed in Middle-Earth. But he did not want to be a ruler, saying he would like to travel, see what he could before he left for the Havens. And so the youngest ruler of Lothlorien comes into power. Her name is Sulelen, also called Wanwaer 'Lost One.'" He frowned then continued, "A longer tale can be told, but this is enough for you to understand. I still do not understand why you were not informed."  
  
"It was probably before I took my place on the throne. Elladan or Elrohir probably forgot to tell their little cousin. Ha. They would have thought it funny to keep me so uniformed." He frowned and looked down.  
  
"Don't get in a bad mood now. You should come to supper tonight, and meet Sulelen." He looked at Ithildae hopefully.  
  
Sighing, Ithildae looked back at Legolas.  
  
"Fine, you have convinced me. But tell me, why is she called Wanwaer?"  
  
"She is lost. She has no family, and though she looks as normal as any other elf, she is not related to anyone. She remembers nothing of the time before she was found, and even Galadriel cannot tell us anything of her past. And so she is The Lost One." He shrugged, "That's all I know of it. We are nearing Rivendell, and I have some things to attend to before supper. Namarie!"  
  
As Legolas left down a separate path, Ithildae thought on what he had learned about Sulelen. It was strange, that he had not heard of her, although that could be blamed on Elladan and Elrohir. And she could not remember any of her past. Perhaps she was more than rightly titled as Wanwaer. He could not think of something more appropriate himself. And he would see her again. He would travel with Legolas to Eryn Lasgalen, and he would put away his responsibilities for a time. It would be good to see Thranduil and Losawen again. He would have to talk to Celeborn about taking over Rivendell for a time.  
  
He went to his quarters and quickly changed. He wore a dark navy blue tunic, embroidered with a pattern of silver stars and moons. His trousers were plain black, and his headband returned to his forehead. Tightening his belt, he left for the main hall, and the company of his fellow lords.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Some things have been changed. The major one is the fact that Sulelen is no longer Legolas's sister. Didn't fit with the plot. Not that the plot is finished yet. But it's okay. Review review review. That's what readers do! 


End file.
